The objectives of Core A are 1) to provide database management services to the projects which will be generating and analyzing genotypic data within the Program Project and 2) to provide high-throughput analytical computational support to the research efforts proposed. Core A will ensure data quality control, support applications software, provide network and systems management for computers used in this Program Project, and protect the confidentiality and security of project data. Specific aims of this core during the proposed grant period are (1) to manage acquisition, entry, and control of computerized data used in this Program Project; (2) to manage inter-laboratory file transfer; (3) to process laboratory data and maintain the software used for processing; (4) to control the quality of the data collected; (5) to transform raw data into forms suitable for genetic analysis; (6) to protect the confidentiality of data; (7) to further develop and enhance software used in this Program Project as needed; (8) to undertake systems programming tasks as needed to maintain the computer system and its communications network; (9) to provide backup for data and systems files; (10) to protect the integrity and security of the computers used in this Program Project; and (11) to provide state-of-the-art computational support for the highthroughput analyses required in the four associated scientific projects.